ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Animal?
Max Warns - '' This is made by TheRyderx1. Also, this is the second episode of Josh 12! Please, enjoy!'' Plot The RV stops at a parking lot near a store. Max and Gwen go to buy some fuel. Max. You coming, Josh? Josh. Hm, nah, I'll stay here. Max. Okay. As soon as they close the door, Josh starts turning the wheel of the "Magic" device, and soon, blue sparks come out of the wheel. Josh. Uh, this feels bad! The watch stops discharging, and the device makes a sound. Device. Master Control activated. Josh. Uh oh.. Max and Gwen come back, Josh tries to hide the hacked device. Josh. So, got what you need? Max nods Josh. That's great. Later In the middle of the town Scientist. It is I, Doctor. Alloysius James Animo, will mutate your pets, and combine their abilities! Isn't it great? Random citizen. Shut up, Animo, nobody's interested in your stupid machine! Animo. Grr! I will show you! Attack, my wonderful creation! Animo activates a machine, and puts a frog near it. The frog grows huge, with horns, and has the same eyes as Grey matter Josh. Woah! I gotta help him! Gwen. Then go and hide somewhere if you don't wanna get caught transforming into a monster! Go Fourarms! Josh. Hmm... I have a better Idea! Josh slaps the device, and the screen turns blue, and a few seconds later, the blue screen fades away. Josh becomes a Human-like creature, without eyes on the head, but on the whole body, and big ears, ?. Oh yeah! Gwen. What do you call this one, doofus? Eye guy. Hmm.. Eye man.. nah, it's Eye Guy! The frog approaches Eye guy, wanting to make a headbutt, but Eye guy dodges, then Eye guy shoots a laser out of its big eye. Eye guy. One. Hundred. Points! The frog "Joggs" away. Eye guy. Okay, Doctor. Animal, its your turn! ... Eye guy. I said it's your turn! ... Gwen. Josh, Animo ran away, while you were playing with that frog... And by the way, why isn't the device timing out? Eye guy. Oh uh, ... I don't know.. Eye guy pretends to be the device Eye guy. Beep beep beep beeeeeeeep! Eye guy reverts back, by slapping the device again Josh. There you go! Later, at an unknown location Animo. Hahaaha! Good thing he had a couple of hair dropped, otherwise, I would throw this reptile out! The same machine, used to mutate the frog blinks Later, the video game store Josh is playing games on a game machine (yeah, I don't know how is it called) Josh. Yeah, I beat the game, by myself! Animo. Then will you beat this!? Animo, with the same Eye guy species comes in the store, people running away Josh. Animo! You won't stop, but again -- Josh notices two Eye guy's Josh. ... Let's try. Josh slaps the device Josh transforms into a spider- monkey monster Spidermonkey. Eh eh he! I'm spider monkey! Animo. Haha, then let's try him out, shall we? Spidermonkey. As you wish, still you can't beat me, if I can transform into MILLIONS of monsters! The eye guy's step forward Eye guy one, in mind. Ugh.. I hate fighting.. Spidermonkey shoots a web on the both Eye guys' eyes. They lose power Spidermonkey. That. Was. Eas-eey! Eh eh ha! Animo gets webbed too. Animo. Fool! You didin't know one thing - they have other of your aliens' species powers! Spidermonkey. Waaaaait a minute. So these monsters are aliens? ... Spidermonkey shifts to Upgrade. Upgrade. Ugh. Noo! Or wait.. Upgrade notices the machine on Animo's head Upgrade. You know what? I'm genius. Upgrade merges with the machine and makes it to self-destruct Animo. Noo! My greatest invention! Destroyed! Curse you, Joshua Tennyson! Curse you! Upgrade unmerges Upgrade. It's upgrade, Animal. Animo grins. Later Max. So you fought Animo by yourself? Josh. Yep. Gwen. And what happened to the Eye guys? Josh. Oh, about them... Flashback Josh. Okay, You, guys, are free, go hide in the woods and scare people. Josh, thinking. I'm such a genius. Later, Eye guy 1. Where's our home planet? Eye guy 2. Oh, about that,... Flashback in a flashback Eye guy 1. Mommy? Animo. Shut up, I'm a male.. Present Max. Okay. Josh. So, grandpa, where are we going next? Max. Oh, you'll see.. The end character Josh Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Max Tennyson Both Eye Guy's Villains Dr. Animo Mutant Frog Both Eye guys (controlled) Aliens used Eye guy (first alien in the episode) Spider monkey Upgrade Trivia Josh hacked the device, and has access to master control. Nothing else were spotted. Category:Episodes